


Leashes

by goblindaughter



Category: GONE by Michael grant
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblindaughter/pseuds/goblindaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caine might think being a four bar makes him untouchable, but it doesn't. Not really. Emily and Penny are just two of the many who could take him out with ease if they chose--so why don't they choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's the first of its kind!

The new girl is pretty. She has satiny dark skin and dark hair scraped back into a ponytail, and flinty blue-gray eyes. Her name is Emily, and she's here because of her brother.

  
Who she teleported here. Along with her house. There's no way she's anything but a four bar. Penny wonders what Caine will do when he figures that out. She wonders if _Emily_ has figured it out yet. Probably not. She's the closest thing to a country girl that you can have in the FAYZ, and she wasn't around when Diana came up with that system.

  
"So," says Emily, idly banging a heel against the leg of the table she's sitting on. She's got shoes on, unlike Penny--boots, black and heavy and about a size too big. "You're that girl who made that kid claw out his own eyes." She doesn't sound scared. _That's_ new. Even big, bad Albert is scared of Penny. Not that she'd ever do anything to him. Perdido Beach needs big, bad Albert. Even Penny the psycho bitch (they all think she can't hear when they call her that, but she knows, and she wears the words like a crown) knows _that_.

  
Penny grins. She remembers what it was like, Cigar writhing like a zeke chopped in half and all that blood, speckling her feet like paint. She'll be getting a good laugh out of that one for years. "Yeah."

  
"And you could do that to anyone." It's not a question, and those hard eyes are watching her like she's some kind of very interesting bug. Some people would find that scary, Penny's pretty sure. _She_ finds it sexy.

  
"Yeah." Penny _could_ say more--but she won't. Because one-word answers frustrated Emily, and frustrating people is fun. Especially people who are pretty.

 

"So," says Emily, tilting her head. "What's your leash?"

  
Okay. That makes fuck-all sense. "My what?"

  
"Your leash," Emily says impatiently. "I get my hands on Caine, I can kill him easy as breathing. But I don't, because of my brother. You get your hands on Caine, you could make him rip himself apart. So why don't you? Is it because you wanna fuck him?"

  
Penny laughs at that. This country girl is funny. It's been a looong damn time since she wanted Caine Soren. Being thrown off a cliff kind kind of put a damper on her affections for him. "Nah," she says, "It's because he's smarter than me. So if I do anything to him, I'll get killed. That's my leash. Better than yours."

 

"Didn't know it was a contest," said Emily. "Seems pretty easy to break to me, though."

  
"Does it now?" The laughter goes out of Penny's voice--country girl could get them pulped, talking like that.

  
Of course, country girl might have a point.

  
"Well, yeah." Emily vanishes suddenly, and Penny feels fingers curl around her wrist, breath warm on her neck. She spins, free hand up,  and Emily's back on the table, grinning. Penny glares at her, but it's kind of hard to stay mad because she's figuring out what this means and she likes it a _lot_. "If you've got backup who can do that, do you really think he could hurt you?"

  
"No," says Penny, and she's grinning too. Now they just need a place to plan this. "Hey, how about we do like normal girls and have a sleepover at your place? Paint each others' toenails--" her grin widens "--talk about boys."

  
"Sounds good to me," says Emily, and she jumps up and snakes an arm around Penny's waist, and they're gone.

  
Tomorrow's going to be a good day.


End file.
